


To Happiness

by torestoreamends



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Malfoy Family Feels, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torestoreamends/pseuds/torestoreamends
Summary: Over the weekend, the-eighth-story uncoveredthis postfrom ages ago, which is full of happy Malfoy feels, and I couldn't help but write a little ficlet based on it. I hope you enjoy.





	To Happiness

Draco pushes his seat back from the dinner table and looks around. The Manor dining room is full of all the people he loves – friends, family – and he can't remember feeling so warm or happy in a very long time.

Hermione and Ginny are at the other end of the table, deep in conversation about something that seems serious. Probably Ministry business. Ron is entertaining Lily and Hugo with the sort of trick that would be exceptionally irritating on any other occasion, but today Draco is in too good a mood to care. Harry is talking to Rose and James, and by the sound of things they're discussing Quidditch, because the volume of their conversation is rising towards indignancy, and Rose keeps directing a goading smile towards James as he gets more and more irate. And Scorpius is sitting next to him, trying to steal the last few peas from Albus's plate, while Albus tries to fight him off as he finishes his dinner.

Draco smiles at his son. He knows from years of experience that Scorpius's attempts to steal food from Albus are always futile, but it won't ever stop being amusing to watch. Unfortunately, Scorpius catches him looking and puts his fork down with a sheepish little smile.

The fire crackling in the grate makes the wine glasses sparkle red and gold, and a soft glow of candlelight bathes the party, so Harry's glasses glitter, and Scorpius's hair shines a beautiful silver.

Less than four years ago a night like this was an impossible dream. Less than four years ago Draco was alone and struggling, lost in this big, dark Manor. He had no direction to his life, no one he would dare to ask for help. He was surviving, getting up each day for Scorpius's sake, with a shattered heart and a desolate outlook. The Malfoys were never destined for happiness.

But now... Now he has all this. He has friends he could never have dreamed of. He has a son who is happy and healthy and successful, and about to start training for a job he's been dreaming of for years. He has a home that's full of light and laughter and joy.

He runs a finger round the edge of the wedding ring that he will always continue to wear, and he can't help but think that Astoria would be proud if she could see this. He hopes she would. He's certainly proud of himself.

He scans the crowd round the table once more, and Harry catches his eye and grins at him. It reminds Draco of words he'd said to Harry years ago now, back at the beginning of all this, on one of the worst nights of both their lives.

_"Mainly I wanted to be happy."_

And now, finally, after almost forty-five years of his life, he is.

"I'd like to propose a toast," he says, and his voice carries over the noise around the table, immediately cutting off Hermione and Ginny's conversation, James and Rose's argument, and Ron's stupid trick.

He picks his wine glass up and surveys the gathering once more. His gaze settles last on Scorpius, who's leaning against Albus and giving a smile that's blissfully happy, and he has to take a deep breath because sometimes the sight of Scorpius looking like that makes him want to cry with pride and relief.

"To happiness," he says, and his voice breaks just a bit, but no one else seems to notice as they all raise their glasses and echo the emotion that's filling him up with golden warmth and brimming over in his heart and making him feel so glad to be alive and to be Draco Malfoy.

"To happiness."


End file.
